


The One With the Twizzlers

by acari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Challenge Response, Community: mating_games, Jeep Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains Stiles' Jeep, a bottle of Jack, and a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Twizzlers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Texts From Last Night challenge for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/). Based on [this text](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-18088.html): _You compared your dick to a twizzler. In no way, shape or form is that a turn on._

Danny should've never said yes in the first place. It was a terrible idea. He should've never listened to Lydia. Just because she no longer considered Stiles dirt beneath her heels didn't mean she was without guile when she suggested he stop looking for boyfriends at Jungle and instead direct his attention a little closer to home. She'd just wanted to foster Stiles on him. And he fell for it and went out with Stiles once, and then again because the date hadn't actually been a disaster, and again because he'd had fun, and again because... he simply wanted to. And now here he was, at the edge of the preserve, his butt parked on the hood of the Jeep, with Stiles running his mouth and making grabby hands at the bottle of Jack parked between them.

Danny grimaced."You just compared your dick to a Twizzler. In no way, shape or form is that a turn on."

"Aw, Danny, Danny-boy, Dan my man -"

"Stop calling me that."

Stiles grinned up at Danny from where he was half-draped over the hood of the Jeep. "Stop fronting, you know you want this."

"You're horrible."

Stiles' shit-eating grin stretched so wide he ended up looking like a demented hedgehog. "I know," he preened, as if it was the greatest achievement of his life yet. It probably was in his head. Stiles nudged Danny's knee. "You still gonna let me suck you, right?"

And the terrible thing was that Danny was going to do just that, he was going to let Stiles put his mouth on him and slobber all over his dick because once Stiles got over his initial eager puppy reaction to being allowed to touch he was going to do his best to fry Danny's brain. He was a quick learner and thorough in his pursuit of knowledge. Danny took the bottle from Stiles' unresisting hands and dumped it on the ground where it landed with a dull thud. "Come here."

Stiles scrambled upright and pushed Danny where he wanted him, sitting on the hood with his legs dangling so Stiles could push in between them - and have room to work, quote. "Just lean back and enjoy the ride."

Stiles fingers went for Danny's fly without hesitation and Danny let his eyes fall shut and allowed Stiles to take over. There was too much slobber at first, as expected, but then Stiles found his rhythm and things got good, really, really good. Stiles had this thing he liked to do, he loved holding just the head of Danny's dick in his mouth and then sliding his tongue against it, just this wet, achingly slow tease of touch, over and over and over. It made Danny twist and arch and curse under his breath, and he could feel Stiles' smug little grin against his dick as he pulled off.

"You okay there?" Stiles teased, mouth spit slick and shining. "Feel free to give pointers."

Danny groaned, pushing his hands in Stiles' hair, palms cradling his head, and urged him upright. "Jesus, come up here," Danny coaxed until Stiles pushed himself up on his hands and crowded in close. Stiles' mouth was wet and soft and Danny pushed in deep, tilting Stiles' head so he could slide their lips together perfectly, warm and so sweet. Stiles was eager in this too, making pleased little noises into Danny's mouth and trying to crawl into Danny's lap just to get closer.

Maybe Danny did owe Lydia a thank you instead, something expensive.


End file.
